Feelings I Can't Erase
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: Sasuke is back, but can Sakura really forget about him and how she felt or maybe still feels about him?


**Feelings I Can't Erase

* * *

A/N:** Just something I decided to type up since I was bored... I think it'll turn out ok though. Hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she strolled toward the park. Why,she thought, why can't he just understand??? These words kept going through her mind as she thought about what had happened earlier... 

Sasuke had been back for a while now. He had finally killed Itachi and was lifted from Orochimaru's curse after he killed him too. He,though, was still keeping his feelings to himself. Sakura had tried her hardest to stay away from him so she wouldn't start feeling the hurt that would always consume her again when she saw him because she knew her feelings would never be returned. It was true she had matured alot over the time, but it wasn't just that. Her feelings for Sasuke, despite what everyone said about it being just a crush, had not faded, but had instead, grown into a love that could not be erased or forgotten.

Sasuke was still on probation because of the heavy charges he had. It was kind of weird how he had come back. He had finally defeated Itachi in a clearing near Konoha, and was actually found by Sakura who was taking a stroll when she came upon him. She had lifted up his head from the ground and tired desperately to get him to respond and when he didn't she took him straight to the hospital. Yes, it was true that she had become a wonderful medic nin, the best even, but there was nothing she could do when she first found him because she had just performed a healing jutsu at the hospital that had wiped out most of her chakra. When Sasuke had finally awakened he told Tsunade that he would stay since his goal was completed.

Anyway though, that wasn't the point. The point was that even though she had tried hard to stay away, she had been put as the nurse in charge of him which made it extremely difficult for her. Sure, she had become quite good at masking her emotions in front of people now since she had been so hurt when he left. She never wanted to feel like that again, but when she saw him again, emotions that had not surfaced in forever surfaced again and her heart was in turmoil. It was a week since Sasuke was back, and although he was still in the hospital he was now able to move by himself and was almost completely healed.

_Flashback (this is what Sakura is thinking about right now.)_

Sasuke was awake in the room when Sakura walked in. She had expected him to be asleep but to her suprise, he had spoken to her. "Do you still have that silly crush on me?"

Sakura was thinking. This was not exactly the question she expected to hear from him, but once she collected her thoughts, she answered. After all, she had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity to make sure he knew how she felt about him. She just hoped he wouldn't still think it was a crush, "Sasuke-kun, I told you before you left how I felt about you. It might have been a crush at first, but it isn't what it turned out to be. I've always cared about you," Sakura walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "When you left, I felt like I'd lost everything, but now, but now even though you're back, it seems that you don't believe my feelings for you." There, it wasn't how she wanted the words to come out, but she had said it.

Sasuke nodded, "You're right. I don't believe you," Sakura winced at the words, "I don't believe you because every single fan girl says the same thing." His voice kept the same monotonous tone it always had.

Sakura's temper flared as she stood up. "What makes you think," her tears were threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them, "what makes you think that I'm like every other fan girl out there!?" She was angry, how could he not know? How could he not know that she risked her own life to save him? She had been low on chakra when she returned with him, but despite of that had still risked all of her chakra and her life to save him. "Uchiha," Sasuke winced on the inside when he heard what she had called him, but his outer self remained stoic as ever, "you look at everyone like they are just a burden to you! You never cared whether the people in your life really did care about you! You never cared whether people ahd risked their life to save you! You just never cared!" Sakura yelled this at the top of her voice before she ran out the door and kept running.

_End Flashback..._

Sakura's tears kept falling now. There was no hope for her. He would always see her as some stupid fangirl, she told herself, but how was it possible for her to just forget him? She knew she couldn't do it because inside her heart, she still loved him more than anything in the world. Sakura stopped walking when she came to the bench, the very bench that he had left her on when he left her. It seemed like an eternity had gone by since then. She laughed to herself, Sakura, Sakura, if you weren't so stupid as to fall in love with someone like that then maybe none of this would have happened, but she knew it wasn't true. Slowly she sat down on the bench as she thought of how happy they could have been if things have been different, but things weren't. Slowly she began to sing a song that had been on her mind lately because it seemed like the words to the song were written to match her life.

_**Never look back we said**_

_**How was I to know I'd miss you so?**_

_**Loneliness up ahead,**_

_**Emptiness behind**_

_**Where do I go?**_

_**Sakura's voice was soft and sweet.**_

_**And you didn't hear**_

_**All my joy through my tears**_

_**All my hopes through my fears**_

_**Did you know, still I miss you somehow?**_

Sakura's tears were rolling steadily down her face now as she sung her heart out. The sky was beginning to darken and little did she know, someone was listening to her.

_**From the bottom of my broken heart**_

_**There's just a thing or two I'd like tou to know**_

_**You were my first love**_

_**You were my turue love**_

_**From the first kisses to the very last rose**_

_**FRom the bottom of my broken heart**_

_**Even though time may find me somebody new**_

_**You were my real love**_

_**I never knew love**_

_**'Till there was you**_

_**From the bottom of my broken heart**_

Sakura started sobbing softly as she thought of how much Sasuke meant to her and how she loved him so much.

**_Baby I said_**

**_Please stay_**

**_Give our love a chance for one more day_**

**_We could have worked things out_**

**_Taking time is what love's all about_**

**_But you put a dart through my dreams_**

**_Through my heart and I'm back where I started again_**

**_Never thought it would end_**

Sakura really felt the pain go through her heart. It felt like her heart was being pierced with a kunai.

**_From the bottome of my broken heart_**

**_There's just a thing or tow I'd like you to know..._**

Before Sakura could finish, a hand was placed on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw the most unlikely person to be there. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly.

Sasuke hadn't been able to stand Sakura's tears anymore especially since he knew that he was the one that caused them. He sat down by Sakura and wiped the tears off her face. "Your voice is beautiful."

Sakura blushed at what he had said but did not want to soften her heart and let him hurt her, "Thank you, but you should be in the hospital. Why are you out?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura before he answered her, "You didn't let me finish the conversation earlier," he stated simply.

Sakura's eyes saddened at the mention of this, "Look, Sasuke-kun, it doesn't matter anymore. No matter what you tell me, no matter how much you hate me, no matter how much you think I'm annoying, I just can't forget about my feeelings for you ok?" Sakura started crying again as she got up to leave.

"I'm glad,"

Sakura turned around, "What?"

"You never let me finish earlier. I might have to deal with the fact that you were just a fan girl, but I guess for once, I was wrong. Sakura, day by day while I was away I found myself thinking about you and missing you. I really wished I could have done things differently. I found out that I really cared about you." Sasuke finished quietly. He didn't know if he could stand it if he was too late, "So I'm really glad you can't forget me because I don't want you to."

Sakura didn't know what to say, but she threw her arms around him and sobbed her heart out. "Sasuke-kun, please don't leave again! Please, don't go..."

Sasuke tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, "I won't," he said before he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled her to him. "I promise, I won't leave you."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was pretty short, but it was just something that I thought would be cute! Hope all of you enjoyed it! Review! 


End file.
